


Art for End of my thought by crimsonepitaph

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean finds Sam's journal. Nothing can be the same after that.





	Art for End of my thought by crimsonepitaph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End of my thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787664) by [crimsonepitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/pseuds/crimsonepitaph). 



> I was so *so* lucky to be claimed by the wonderful and talented crimsonepitaph who just blew me away with her vision of my piece. She took the simple artwork and expanded on it so beautifully that I couldn't resist making her extra pieces to go with her truly stunning story! Extras below the cut!
> 
> I had such fun working with you honey, it was a pleasure and I would do it again in a heart beat!
> 
> Go and read and leave her all the love! She deserves it!

[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) piece:

**It's Not Wrong**   


  
Banner.

Snippets of Sammy's journal being read by Dean!

Divider.

 

I also thought you might like to see the original graphic fades on their own :)

I am particularly proud of this one!!!


End file.
